imarelfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisyrah Volpe
'Description' Lisyrah is a long legged graceful woman with baby blue hair that falls long down the back of her neck and around her jaw, hanging in long bangs to frame her face. Crystalline blue eyes and delicate shei features, she has a slender nose and her facial features are all light and reminiscent of old shei blood. Normally the woman wears skirts or gowns appropriate for her station though almost without fail in everyday clothing she can always be found in extremely tall, sharp high heeled shoes. When dressed for combat the woman's armour is more fitting and she wears thick heeled boots. No matter if she is in every day wear or armour though, she is never without her blades. A misercorde on one hip and on the other a estoc crafted for her by her husband Valliense Su'rier. A divinium sword, with the blade being plain the hilt, on the other hand, is a work of art - crosspiece made to look as overlapping series of cherry blossoms, dual-ring guards that widen at the outer guard to give the appearance of a pair of crescent moons meeting at the hilt, a grip of polished fogora wood wrapped in tightly braided blue silk, and pommel featuring a foxhead bearing two small sapphires as eyes. Blessed by Lisyrah’s Cousin, Murcalus Arthandas, and quenched in Holy Water. 'Personality' Personality wise, Lisyrah is a very bright person, cheerful and conversational and willing to speak with anyone. While breaking some of the conventions of conversation in not requiring introduction before this, she is for the most part very appropriate in her manners and while being vivacious is reserved still. It is pretty plain from initial conversation with her that the woman is extremely proud of her Volpe blood, her heritage and family both by birth and marriage being incredibly important to her and followed closely by those connections that she has made such as her Master in Blade training and those companions she gained while in North Reach. 'History' Lisyrah is the only child of Ar'mifa Volpe and Naerus Moranri. Lisyrah's father died very soon after marriage and her mother has never married again, Lisyrah never knew her father as he was deceased before she was born but as a very close knit portion of the family she was raised by her mother with the help of a variety of uncles, grandfather and great grandfathers filling the roll of father. With the Volpe family wishing to forward the purity of their own line as well as forward the line of the Tallis-Shei in general, Lisyrah's mother's marriage was an arranged one with the family of Moranri being a pure moon elf line much as their own. While her marriage was not one of affection, there was a good deal of respect there for the man. Lisyrah's early years were geared toward raising her with only the intention of being a noble lady, when she showed interest in swords at a young age she was put into training with a Master at home, putting her into the track of becoming a blade dancer. At the same time the girl was being schooled in decorum and all those things that a lady would need to know, the history of the Volpe and the Shei in general as well as tactics and negotiation. Learning stories of battles at the knee of her uncles and grandparents and place settings from her mother and aunts. When the girl turned 20 the search for her spouse began and a selection of appropriate suitors was made from pure shei families, Valliense Su'rier was chosen as the most acceptable of these and the two were allowed to meet. They were given a chance to meet twice after this before the negotiations between the two families began and an official courtship was allowed to proceed, marriage articles written up. During this time Lisyrah went to North Reach with a nudge from her Master who was goaded toward this decision by her mother's youngest brother Michael Volpe who felt that the girl needed a little more exposure to the world. In North reach the girl was placed among the Company of North Reach and spent her time working with the military in Thereen, working with the company. During this time her husband to be arrived and her family completed the negotiations with his family. So she began training with him both taking him as a sparring partner and learning smithing from him. In the middle of the campaign there was an incident where Lisyrah was injured by a Reaper whose claw was chipped and embedded above her heart. The cure for this was learned to be a fae named Mahgarin, The Riverspeaker that could only be summoned by the use of a fruit from the Awaasha tree which is only found on a particular mountain in the Quivynite lands. This tree is reached by completeing a number of trials that are administered by the Quivyni people. At the end of these trials it was exposed that one of their party would have to take the place of the Quivynite man that was rooted into the tree and Ashbel, a member of the group, sacrificed eight years of his life and placed himself into the tree. After this, the fruit was returned and Lisyrah was healed and the chip of the claw removed from her chest. Soon after this Lisyrah and Valliense were married with the ceremony given by Jathadrin Blackthorne and the girl's cousin Murcalus acting in the stead of her father to give her away. With this complete and with their removal for a time as active members of the North Reach Company, renamed Hope Company, the next destination would be Taijun. 'Chronicles' *Ishaela Category:Player Characters Category:Blade Dancer Category:Shei Category:Tallis-Shei Category:Ishaela (Noobchron)